Another Companion: Through the Crack in time
by Silver.Tardsys
Summary: This is my first Dr Who story where a ordinary girl from our universe goes into the wonderful world of Dr Who. But shes not so ordinary is she? This is the adventures of Willow Knight and the Doctor. Maybe eventual 11thXOc. T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first Dr. Who fanfic and I am so excited to finally post it. It seems you have more time to do stuff in the school year than in the summer. (Who Knew?)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dr. Who. Only my Oc's. Though maybe one day…**

_Italics=Thoughts_

**Bold=Author Notes**

It was late one night and the stars were shining brightly on our favorite character. She was currently fast asleep on her bed, her head lolling to one side because she had fallen asleep writing her latest Dr Who fanfiction. She woke suddenly and this is where our story starts.

First Person P.O.V.

I sat up quick, then groaned. I had thought that I was late for something (since I had drifted off into a half awake haze) and looked at the clock on my desk. 2 am. Not the best time of day to be wide awake.

I slowly shifted my brand new laptop off of me and slipped over to the window. It was a beautiful night and the stars where shining brightly. You may think that living in the city would dull them down, but nevertheless they still shined brightly for me.

I quickly strained my ears and listened for my parents. You never know when they could be on the prowl. I silently slid my window open and stepped onto my roof. And I know what you're thinking.

Willow, going on the roof is dangerous. Well my roof is actually not that steep so it's pretty easy to find a seat.

I gazed up at the stars and galaxies as a cool autumn wind brushed past me. I shivered a little and wrapped my arms around my knees which were currently covered in my favorite cow cartoon faced pajamas.

I always loved this time of night because the sky was a tardis blue and the stars and galaxies were beautiful shades of white. _Though the only cover blue I like was a Tardis Blue._ Dr Who was the awesomest tv show in my opinion and I didn't care what others thought.

_If only there was a way to get there._ I thought, though I shook my head lightly at the foolish thought. Sure it would be a dream to go there, but my real mother had said that you can only dream so hard.

I slipped quietly back into my deep green, silver, and (Tardis) blue room and quickly slid back under the covers. I looked at my wall and thought I saw the crack from Amy's wall, though I quickly slipped unconscious before I could think anything of it.

-Into Willow's Dream-

I felt like I was falling. My stomach felt all weird and tingly and before long it started to hurt. But then as I was falling through the (newly dubbed) void I started to go numb because it was way worse. I started losing feeling in my feet and hands, then it started spreading through my body.

My breath hitched and my eyes blurred. Was this the end? As I stared at the floor coming closer and closer, black dots crossed my vision and my mind felt detached from my body. And right before I hit the cold hard floor, I completely blacked out. All i can remember thinking is, _Really me? You go and black out? _

**Authors Note: So what do you think? Characters will be introduced more next chapter, but for now the basic run down about our main Oc is that her name is Willow Knight and she doesn't live with her real parents. She's also a big Whovian, but who isn't? R&R and please give me advice in the comments about what to do next. Though I might do a story where the plot follows Amy's though Willow is more of the main character than her.**


	2. Chapter 2: And Let there be Light

**Authors Note: Hey guys I'm back! In hindsight I will probably update more on the weekends then during the actual week. Leave comments and suggestions if you want me to do something in the story, and I will consider it. Also as most people probably know, last chapter was more like a… I don't know, preview. This chapter will be much more detailed and stuff.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Dr Who. But the world would be a much better place if I did.**

_Italics are still thoughts_

**Chapter 1: Then there was light**

I was ripped out of my dream as I collided with metal. _That's gonna leave a mark in the morning._ I groaned and sat up, clutching my head. There was a bump starting to form on my forehead, and like normal people I poked it, then immediately winced.

Then I finally looked around my surroundings, and felt some confusion. But mostly excitement. You want to know why? I was in the Tardis! The Doctor's big Blue Tardis!

I looked around the room and finally saw the Doctor. He was being a bit of the spazz by the Tardis console which, by the way was erupting sparks and might have been on fire if the floor wasn't metal.

I smiled._ Its time to have some fun._ But the universe has to ruin my plans to try and help the Doctor and the Tardis because just as soon as I stand up, I have to go and hang on to the railing while the Doctor fell out of the Tardis and was hanging on the ledge.

_He must be about to meet Amy._ Though being the nice person I am I ran over to him and helped him into the Tardis again.

"Watch out for Big Ben!" I cried as I pulled him into the Tardis and slammed the doors behind him.

"Who are you?" He asked looking into my eyes which were filled to the brim with questions.

"Why don't we focus on safely crashing the Tardis first. Then we'll talk." I winked then got ready for impact. He started walking to the Tardis console, right as we crashed and started falling towards the pool.

"Cannon Ball!" I yelled as I passed the Doctor, knees tucked in tight waiting for the splash.

"Wait! That might not be safe!" The Doctor yelled through the array of noises.

I grinned as I climbed out of the pool. The Doctor climbed out and stood next to me, both of us sopping wet.

"What would you rate that? A ten star cannon ball into the pool?" I asked as I rung my hair out. My hair was a nice brown color (though I wished I was a ginger) and I had bangs and a streak of green going through my hair. I looked down at my clothes and saw that they were slightly tattered and torn, though I thought I would just change during the hop to the moon.

"It was certainly terrific, I guess. But who are you and how did you get into my Tardis?" I shrugged at his question. Because if I was being honest to myself, I didn't really know either.

"The Universe may never know." I said as I looked at the sideways walls.

"Where do you keep the grappling hooks?" I asked as he opened his mouth to ask another question.

"In the console room, though we will have to climb up and get it." The Doctor said as he walked around and felt the edges of the Tardis.

"She must be pretty badly injured if the artificial gravity isn't working." He murmured to himself. I shrugged. I was eager to meet baby Pond. She was so cute as a kid.

I started scaling the walls to get up to the console. I was a pretty good climber if I do say so myself.

"Wait where are you going?" He asked as he finally noticed me climbing.

"Console room. You coming?" I asked. I have to admit. I'm glad I crashed into the elevenths Tardis instead of the Tenths or something. I mean I like them all and stuff but the Eleventh was and always will be my favorite Doctor.

"I don't even know your name. And how do I know if I can trust you." He said staring at me with his brownish, maybe hazel-ish eyes.

"You can call me Willow. And you can trust me. But where's the fun in that?" I smiled to myself as I stole one of Rivers lines and continued to climb up the wall. In all honesty it was kind of hard because whatever I was gripping onto was kind of bumpy feeling and wet at the same time so sent goose bumps up my arm. It was creepy.

He started climbing up after me and I could see the storm of questions that would come later. Oh well. It's time to meet little Ms. Amelia Pond.

**Authors Note: So how was that? A bit longer than my first chapter, though I still think I'm missing something. Feel free to review if you find out what it is, and always review to tell me any ideas you have while the character is still developing. Also thanks for you people who reviewed.**

**SilverTardsys**


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting Amelia Pond

**Authors Note: Welcome one and all to the Next chapter of my Who fanfic. Reviews of any kind are Welcome and appreciated. Thank you to those that reviewed last time, and thank you to all the viewers that are reading my story. I think that in the future I will reveal some of Willow's past, but all will come in due time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, or do I? (I'm kidding, I don't)**

**Chapter 2: Meeting Amelia Pond**

I wiped the sweat off my brow as I finally grabbed the rough wood of the Tardis and pulled myself out. People may say that using a grappling hook is easy, but it isn't unless you already know how. Which of course means that it took me forever and a day to finally get out.

As I looked over the edge I gasped. It really was a long way down to the swimming pool and let me tell you, there were several small fires and pieces of debris blocking the way.

"Well come on! Keep moving!" The Doctor shouted, trying to pull himself out of his beloved Tardis.

And as you all know, I slid off the Tardis with the grace of a newly born cow. Meaning I face planted, and that was definitely not helping my bump from earlier.

"Are you alright Miss?" Amelia asked me staring at me with curiosity. _I swear, someday I will have to teach her the values of Stranger Danger._ I mean two people fall out of the sky, and you just go up to them and have a nice chat?

"Yeah, just give me a second." I said as I pushed myself off the ground as the Doctor made his grand entrance.

"Can I have an apple? All I can think about are apples. I love apples! Maybe I'm having a craving! That's new, never had cravings before." He seemed so excited and was grinning because he had a craving. Though maybe he was being more wonky than usual because he was getting used to his new regeneration. Yeah that had to be it.

Amelia stared at us confused for a second before asking, "Are you sure you two are ok?"

"Yeah just had a fall. All the way down to the Library. Hell of a climb back up." He explained. I cringed a little, because you weren't supposed to swear in front of children, but oh well.

"You're both soaking wet though." She said staring at our attire which was sadly, ruined and a bit lacking in the good impressions category.

Though she had a point. My favorite pajamas were officially ruined and The Doctor didn't look that snazzy either.

"We were in the swimming pool." The Doctor and I replied in unison. He looked at me with a raised eye brow, but I just grinned. It'll be fun to steal lines here or there, or even better say them together because that is just cool in my opinion.

"But you said you were in the library." She said peering at our faces intently, and looking a bit confused.

"The pool is in the Library." I explained as I tried in vain to smooth my shirt out a little.

"Are you police officers?" She suddenly asked, the Doctors curiosity perked up a little bit at that statement.

"Why? Did you call police officers?" The Doctor leaned in a little to get a better look at her face. I have to admit, I don't like little Amelia as much as I did when season 5 came out because I remembered her face being a bit slimmer, I think. Though I like the scenes where she makes the Doctor a bit of everything. I mean imagine a 7 year old frying bacon.

Let's speed this up a bit shall we? "No, sorry. But we came about the crack in your wall." I said putting my hands on my knees and looking into her eyes. I felt bad because you could see the fear she held in her eyes, just floating on the surface almost unnoticeable.

"What cra-"Was all the Doctor managed to say before he fell onto the ground. Believe it or not, but I actually felt a bit guilty not catching him or something.

Amelia looked over to the Doctor in confusion at the little bit of glowing around him. I just sort of had one of those awkward half smiles with a touch of sympathy because regeneration was hard, especially the "controls".

"Are you ok Mister?" Amelia asked. I would've, but I already knew what was going on.

"No I'm fine. I'm ok this is all norma-"He was again cut off as a small cloud of golden vapor left his mouth. Amy, I mean Amelia stood there looking deeply confused and curious. Today wasn't the Doctors day was it? He couldn't finish a sentence without something happening.

"Who are you?" Amy asked looking at us, and I smiled. Even though Amy wasn't the same little girl I imagined (because let's face it, I had watched this episode but I forgot how chubby her face was.)

Though this was the Question of the day. Who was the Doctor, and most importantly,

Who am I?

**Authors Note: How was that? I rather liked the ending, because ending on a question always builds suspense **** Anyways, I was wondering if the chapter length was ok. Should I keep it around this much, longer, shorter, what do you guys prefer? Leave a review and tell me what you think. **

**So, you know how the Doctor says Allonsy? I just figured out what that meant. It means lets go, in French. I feel so dumb not knowing that. Anyway, leave a review and see you next time.**

**Silver Tardsys**


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting the Girl Who Waited

**Authors Note: Hello Everybody! It's me, Silver back with another update. I would have this out sooner, but you know how Professor's/ Teachers are, always piling on homework and projects.**

**And in reply to a review I had about the weeping angels episode, I will do that but first and foremost, I have to introduce Amy (And Willow to the Doctor more) and also do the Beast Below episode first. I may want to do the Angel episode first but alas, I am a chronological type person.**

**Disclaimer: We all know I don't own Doctor Who, and that might be for the better (Sadly)**

Chapter 3: The Girl who waited

"I'm Willow." I say as I watch the Doctor stand up, albeit a bit unsteady.

"Well Willow, you need to do everything I tell you, never ask stupid question, and don't wander off." He turns around, and to end the perfect speech smashes his head into a tree.

"Are you alright?" Amelia asked looking at him with concern because lets admit, he has collapsed multiple times and has probably down a little damage to that brain of his.

And since I like his line I say in unison to him, "Early Days. Steering's a bit off." He looks at me and I can see him trying to read into my eyes, to find out what I am. I just smile and wink, and put a finger to my lips and whisper one word just for the fun of it.

"Spoilers" He gives me a questioning glance, and I am glad that I can pull off being mysterious because confusing the doctor is hard, and extremely fun. I start trying to wring some of the water out of my hair as the Doctor starts talking to Amelia.

"What's your name?"

"Amelia Pond." She replies, the Doctors face lighting up.

"Oh that's a brilliant name! Amelia Pond." I jump in again with the Doctor, "Like a name in a fairy tale." He looks at me and raises his eyebrows and I give him a grin. He's making this way to fun. I finish squeezing my hair, wiping my hands on my already wet cow pajama pants.

We enter the house and Amelia gives the Doctor an apple. "If you're a Doctor, then why does your box say police?" She asks as the Doctor takes a bite out of the apple. He almost immediately spits it out and throws it somewhere, while I stifle a giggle because the Doctor looks absolutely disgusted and poor Amelia looks almost as disgusted.

"That's disgusting. What is that?"

"It's an apple Doctor." I pipe up, since I seem to have faded into the background. He turned and looked at me since I was slightly behind him, and I think he forgot about me. I frowned a little. I didn't want to be the character that everyone forgot about.

"Apples rubbish. I hate apples." He muttered and I chuckled.

"Don't be so ungrateful, tonight's night will be filled with disgust, but then in new light, a culinary master piece shall arise." I say cryptically, and the Doctor just kind of stared at me.

"You said you loved them."

"Nope, no, no, I like Yogurt. Yogurts my favorite. Give me Yogurt." He demanded and I smiled. _This is definitely the reason I like the 11__th__ better than the others. He has a childlike quality, and isn't all serious and pessimistic all the time._ I thought to myself quietly.

"I hate Yogurt." His complaining brought me out of my thoughts. "Its just bits with stuff in it."

"You said it was your favorite!" Amelia cried with exasperation. I felt a little bad for Amy, now that I was actually in the show sitting at the wooden table with Amy pouring out her cupboards for the Doctor, I felt a little bad for her.

"New mouth, New rules." The Doctor said as he wiped his mouth.

"Its like eating after cleaning your teeth." He explained. "Everything tastes wrong!" He then proceeded to spasm, had flying into his forehead. I shook my head, brown hair swishing around me, smile on my face. His attitude never gets old.

"Amy come here for a sec, I am going to whisper a secret recipe to you, and you have to make it without question, ok?" She looked at me and nodded.

She walked over and I whispered in her ear, "Amy, many people like fish fingers and custard, and maybe the Doctor will too." She looked a bit confused, but nodded when I placed my finger on my lips, signaling for silence.

She quietly made the "recipe", while the Doctor looked on in curiosity. As Amelia came back with the newly made fish fingers, I poured some custard into a bowl and set it in front of him.

"What's this?" He looked down at the custard and the fish sticks, genuinely confused.

"This Doctor, is the new culinary invention I was talking about earlier, because if I didn't give you this now, you would eat poor Amelia out of house and home." I explained, taking a fish stick and eating it with some custard on the end. _It doesn't taste half bad. _I thought. Even though I am a Whovian, I never felt motivated enough to actually buy fish sticks and custard.

The Doctor took a hesitant bite, and Amelia sat watching him eating her vanilla ice cream, her face pretty much void of emotion.

"This is good!" The Doctor exclaimed, his face lighting up with childish joy. I smiled with him. _I wonder what the trip to the moon will be like._ I was definitely going with him mind you. There was no way that I was going to wait 12 years, when I can wait 5 minutes and go to the moon.

"Haven't got a mum and dad. Only an Aunt." Amelia told the Doctor. Oops, must have zoned out.

"I don't even have an Aunt." The Doctor tells her. I bet he did though, just not anymore.

What about you Willow? Have you got parents?" He looked at me, his mood changing slightly, maybe the mood in the room got more sober somehow? Either way I shrugged.

"You could say I had parents." I put some more fish stick in my mouth, avoiding the subject. Sometimes when I pondered the subject too long, I got sad and glum and stuff like that, and that definitely wasn't good if I was traveling with the Doctor now.

"So where's your Aunt?" I asked Amelia.

"She's out." She stated bluntly, and might I add in a very Bored tone. I guess her Aunt left her home often, and when you're a child you don't mind.

"And she left you all alone?!" The Doctor was quite shocked. Maybe he never saw a lot of the earth children during the 21st century. I mean kids were home alone all the time. I mean for petes sake, there were movies about it! Oops, there I go again, rambling in my own head.

"Course your not scared of anything! Box falls out of the sky, two strange people eat fish custard. And look at you! Just sitting there. So you know what I think?" The Doctor said, building up suspense. I swear, he was such a dramatic sometimes.

"Must be a hell of a scary crack in your wall." We said together, the ominisity of our words sitting in the air. (**Is Ominisity even a word? I meant that there words were ominous, and the Ominisity of the words were just sitting in the air. So yeah…) **

He stared at me, and I looked straight into his deep brown eyes. They held such emotion, but now was not the time to stare.

"Come along Pond!" I shouted before the Doctor had the chance, jumping out of my chair and heading up the stairs into Amelia's room. As I walked by the "hidden" door, I realized that I could see it perfectly fine, but maybe that was because I knew it was already there? _I'll ponder the thought later_, I thought as we walked into Amy's room.

"The Doctor walked to the crack that was displayed on the far side bedroom wall and announced, "Looks like you have some cowboys in here. Though not real cowboys, though that can happen."

I reached over and traced the crack. I could practically here the Atraxi announcing that Prisoner Zero has escaped.

The Doctor scanned the wall with his sonic screwdriver and then quickly at me, and looked at it, though I don't know at what on the screwdriver. Maybe there was a tiny little screen. But anyways the Doctor was talking again, and he looked over at me with a masked expression.

"The woods solid but the crack doesn't go all the way through it." He said.

"So where's the draft coming from?" I asked him, a bit happy at my smart moment. He scanned the wall again, frowning a bit at the readings.

"Wibbly, wobbly, timey, wimey. Do you know what that crack is?" He asked quickly, quite like the guy who plays Sherlock Holmes in the series Sherlock. Wasn't his name Andrew Cumberbach or something like that?

"What." Amy asks.

"It's a crack." The Doctor said pausing before continuing. "Though I'll tell you something funny. If you knock the wall down the crack stays in place because the crack isn't in the wall."

"Where is it then?" Amelia asks, looking nervous already.

"Everywhere in everything. It's a split in the skin of the world. Two parts in space and time that should never have touched together, right here in the bedroom of your wall." _And you are giving off some readings that look almost exactly like the ones in the wall. The Doctor thought quietly._

I looked to Amelia. "Sometimes can you hear?"

"A voice yes." Amelia said looking quite scared. I looked at the Doctor, who took a glass of water from her bedside table and dumped the water onto the floor.

"Prisoner Zero…"

"Prisoner Zero has escaped." I murmured along with Amy. And the weird thing was, was that I could actually hear it. I shook my head, clearing the Atraxi's voice out of my head.

"That's what I heard." Amelia said glancing to me, then looking at the Doctor for the answer. "What does it mean?"

"It means on the other side of this wall there's a prison. And they've lost a prisoner. And do you know what that means?" I sat down on the side of Amy's wall and watched the Doctor go at his investigation or whatever its called.

"What?" Amelia asked, curiosity and fear mixing into her voice.

"It means you need a better wall." The Doctor and I said, the seriousness of the situation present, but still light enough she didn't panic.

_Come on Doctor. What Comes Next?_

**Authors Note: How was that? I posted a pretty long chapter, because I feel like I procrastinated a bit writing this. Anyway, sorry about the slow progress. I just don't want the dialogue to fly by, and then be at the Weeping Angels episode and still have an under developed character. So leave a review, favorite or follow. And thanks to all you viewers out there. I try to update as quickly as I can.**

**Until Next Time!**

**Silver Tardsys**


End file.
